Come A Little Closer
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when ten or is it more wrestlers, go on a little vacation to the woods and well get stranded together? Staring: Trish, Torrie, Lita, Mickie, Maria, John Cena, Randy Orton, Christian, Test, Carlito, Jericho, others...


Come a Little Closer

Author: Queen Mab 319

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What happens when ten or is it more WWE Superstars get stuck in the ice and snow together in a cabin in the middle of the woods? Oh and it's almost Christmas time, so that means loads of mistletoe. Well read this fiction and you'll find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did own this stuff do you think I would be writing on here?

Staring: Torrie, Trish, Lita, Maria, Mickie, John, Randy, Test, Christian, Jeff, Carlito, Masters, Taker, Jericho, others.

Pairings: Torrie/John, Trish/Christian, Maria/Randy, Mickie/Jeff, Lita/Test; maybe others; mentions of several unstaring pairings perhaps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe you managed to get Dawn and Dave to give us their cabin for the week. What did you have to promise them?"

Came the voice of one Torrie Wilson-Cena as she was helping her friend and fellow WWE diva, Trish Stratus load baggage into the back of Trish's Explorer that would be ferrying several of the WWE Superstars to a cabin in the woods of Colorado.

"Well it wasn't easy but I promised her I would try and set Li up with Drew while we were there."

"What?" Torrie asked nearly dropping the makeup bag she was holding.

"Well yeah. I mean you know they'd be cute together. Li hasn't had a real relationship since the whole Matt and Adam thing and well Drew was still hung up on Stacy for a long time even after their relationship ended."

"That's true. I love Stacy but she really did break his heart. I could see him and Li together. They'd be cute."

Trish smiled.

"See, now just to convince everyone else to help me."

"Well you can count John in and of course your Canadian boy toy."

"Well yeah. Christian will do any thing for me."

"Aww that's cute. John used to be that way, now I have to threaten the refusal of sex."

Trish laughed.

"Sure. Why don't I believe you?"

"I have no idea. You know everyone loves me and I am sweet, wholesome, and innocent."

"Yeah, umm, that is until people really get to know you."

Both women shared a laugh as they continued to pack up the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mickie come on!"

"I'm coming. I just need to grab.."

"Too grab what?"

"My cell phone."

"Sweetie, we're going to be in the middle of nowhere. Why do you need your cell phone?"

"I don't know."

"Well then come on!"

"Maria I'm coming."

"Okay. It's just Li is getting impatient. If she has to come in then who knows what will happen."

"Good poi-"

"Ladies too late Lita is in here and what in the hell is taking you both so long?"

"Nothing, Li, Mic just needed to find her cell phone for some reason."

"Okay. I guess. Jus' hurry up okay?"

"Okay."

Lita walked out of the room and out the door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Maria whispered to Mickie who just laughed.

"Leave her alone. You can't blame her. I mean we are going on a vacation with the two cutest couples in the WWE."

"True. But she doesn't have to be so crabby."

"Well Maria, not everyone can be as perky as you, sweetie."

The blondish-brunette thought about it for a minute.

"You do have a point."

Mickie just smiled at her friend as she followed her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have to come on this trip man?"

Christian rolled his eyes at the words from his friend.

"Wha' man, ya too good to come on a vacation wit' us?" John Cena asked as he looked at the six foot six man.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what, Drew? So what Li's going to be there? This could be the perfect chance to tell her how you feel."

"Tell her how I feel? Why would I want to do that? And just how am I supposed to feel about her?"

"Well man, I thin' it's pretty obvious too ev'rbody but the two of you."

"Oh really Cena? Just how do we feel about each other?"

"You like her. She seems to like you."

"Well sorry, guys but I don't believe you. But I will go. So happy now?"

Christian and Cena just shared a look.

"That's all we want Drew. Now we better go before Trish and Torrie have our hides."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Trish who all is coming with us?"

Christian asked to his long time girlfriend as he and John finished putting a few bags into the Explorer.

"Well…" The blonde Canadian said as she shared a look with Torrie.

"I think us four, Li, Drew, Maria and Mickie."

"Oh on tha' note. I kinda invited some other people." John Cena spoke up, at which he received a look from Torrie and Trish.

"Oh really?" Torrie asked her husband, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, really. Why's tha' so hard t'a believe?"

"Well you just don't like to invite people to things, sweetie. That's all."

Torrie said as she walked over to her husband to put her arms around him and lean up and kiss him to appease him.

John smiled down at his wife.

"Wha'eva babe. But I did invite peeps."

"Yeah. We invited Jeff and Randy along. Figured it would balance everything out."

Trish and Torrie shared a look.

The men had a point, but how would the addition of the two men add to the plan of getting Drew and Lita together?

"Okay. Well is there anything else you two want to tell us before everybody else arrives?"

"Well, I may have umm mentioned our plans to…"

Trish turned to look at her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow, arms coming up to cross over her breast.

"Hey guys! Come on tell me…did ya miss me?"

Chris Jericho said as he made his way over to the two couples. The man had recently made his return to wrestling, much as Test, Jeff, and Christian had made returns to the WWE.

Jericho smiled at everyone gathered, ignoring the glares of John Cena.

"What's the matter Cena, you ain't happy to see me, the King of the World?"

"Nah man I jus' don't wanna hafta listen to ya whine and complain when no one pays ya any attention."

"Aww, yeah right, vanilla ice. You're just jealous that your girl is going to be wishing it was me in her bed at night."

Cena was about to make a move to come after Jericho but was stopped by Torrie's laughter, then leaning up to kiss her husband.

"Well if this isn't all interesting." Lita commented as she, Maria, and Mickie arrived in their vehicle.

"Li-Li! It's my favorite girl!" Jericho said as he ran over to open the red haired woman's door, pulling her out and then practically smothering her in a hug.

"Whoa, Jericho. It's nice to see you, too, but could you let me breathe."

"It's just I missed you."

"That's nice, but let me breathe."

"Okay." Jericho said as he pulled back letting Lita go.

He waved to both Mickie and Maria as they exited the car.

"Well are we ready to go?" Mickie asked as she joined the group.

"Yeah, but we gotta wait on some other people." John said as he and his wife joined the gathering group.

"Oh really who?"

Maria asked.

But the sound of an arriving vehicle cut off any answer she may have received.

"Them."

"Hey Cena, you didn't' tell me all this loveliness was coming too!" Randy Orton said as he got out of the driver's side of his Lincoln Navigator.

"Well, you didn't ask man."

"True."

Orton made his way over, as his passengers got out of his car.

They included Jeff Hardy and Drew Martin.

"Hey guys!"

Lita said with a smile for all of the men.

"Hey Li."

Jeff said. He and Lita had been on better terms recently, but had yet to regain their former friendship.

"Well are we waiting on anyone else?"

"No."

"Cool, then may we go?"

"Yeah."

"Well alright. Everybody got rides and directions?"

Nods all around.

"Good, then Vail here we come!"


End file.
